Strange, Dear, But True, Dear
by Amelia AFujoshiAgain
Summary: Où Sherlock Holmes est un manipulateur égoïste (pour changer :/ ) et où John Watson se remet tant bien que mal de son veuvage. Où la fin est prévisible parce que c'est du JohnLock. Et où je m'essaie maladroitement, comme une quiche, au thème "Crime et châtiment" ;) donc, CONCOURS.


**Notes (dont l'utilité dépend du point de vue) :** Et me revoilà pour de nouvelles élucubrations \o/\o/ Un éternel merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé ma première fic, notamment à Sasha à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement.

Aux personnes qui n'ont pas reviewé : é_è :'( (T_T) (yeux de chibi triste) pourquoi ?! snif snif.

Bref, ceci est une tentative d'incursion dans le monde de Sherlock Holmes, le canon. C'est pour vous, Nathdawn et toutes les fans^^

Je sais, j'ai arrangé la chronologie des faits et les lieux à ma propre sauce. Mes excuses pour tout, les fautes de style, de goût, de forme (ce n'est toujours pas aéré ! grrrr) etc etc.

Enfin, courage :)

**Disclaimer : **Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils m'appartiennent, du moment que je peux jouer avec ;)

-XXXxXXX-

Je relate ces faits, sachant pertinemment que je risque ma perte… notre perte si quelqu'un venait à les découvrir. Bien qu'il soit très difficile d'y mettre des mots, mon âme fragile et pleine de lyrisme me commande de raconter cette histoire, sous peine de ne jamais trouver la paix. Je crains qu'il ne me faille constituer la preuve irréfutable que tout ce qu'il est advenu n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination, que le souvenir demeure tangible et indélébile.

-oooOooo-

C'était trois mois après que Mary fut emportée par un arrêt cardiaque.

Le sort est souvent d'une cruelle ironie. Je suis un médecin dont la femme fut emportée par une circonstance pathologique imprévisible, celui qui n'a même pas pu faire un seul geste pour la sauver.

Je me faisais violence pour affronter un jour à la fois et dois dire que les interventions de Holmes m'étaient d'une aide précieuse. Sans me laisser le temps de m'apitoyer, il m'entraînait dans des situations périlleuses et rocambolesques qui me faisaient oublier, le temps d'une enquête, ma solitude dans ce qui fut autrefois un foyer doux et accueillant.

C'est donc avec son habituel sens du spectaculaire qu'il se matérialisa devant moi, dans mon cabinet, portant un lourd paquet de taille assez conséquente. Comme à mon habitude, je m'exclamai sur la possibilité d'une si soudaine apparition et comme à son habitude, il me répondit dédaigneusement en appuyant sur mon inattention.

Lorsque je l'interrogeai sur la signification de cet encombrant colis, ses yeux pétillèrent et il me répondit avec beaucoup d'entrain :

« La pièce maîtresse de la machinerie infernale d'un odieux criminel, Watson ! Elle se trouvait distraitement laissée sans surveillance en plein King's Cross. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai vous divulguer les détails de cette affaire qu'une fois le décès de la dernière des personnes concernées. Toutefois, je puis vous affirmer qu'il s'agit de pouvoir, de royauté et de république, Watson ! Un mélange détonant ! »

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous apportée chez moi, cette pièce maîtresse ? » demandai-je avec suspicion.

« Pour la mettre en sécurité et éventuellement hors d'état de fonctionner. Mais avant cela, venez avec moi, nous allons en ville pour arrêter cet individu et son organisation. Avec de la chance, Lestrade aura été assez éclairé pour suivre correctement mes instructions. »

Je lui emboîtais le pas, laissant le paquet choir dans un coin.

Avec du recul, je me dis que j'avais eu de l'inspiration d'avoir accordé un congé plus ou moins définitif aux gens de maison, à présent que Madame n'était plus. La maison était vide et fermée quand nous partîmes.

L'arrestation se déroula fort intelligemment, ce qui mit Holmes dans une humeur jubilatoire, à tel point qu'il adressa des félicitations presque sincères à un Lestrade désorienté de ne pas avoir tout saisi.

Il apparut que le malfaiteur était un homme fort brillant, capable d'orchestrer avec détail et patience des machinations de grande ampleur.

Holmes était le visage même de l'exaltation. L'adversaire était presque à sa taille. De plus, l'individu était un vantard. Il eut vite fait d'évoquer ses faits d'armes et de dévoiler le fait qu'il avait prévu d'étendre son emprise sur toute la ville.

Cependant interrogé sur ses méthodes et ses points d'impact, il choisit de garder un mutisme total.

« Puisque vous êtes si brillant, Mr Holmes, persifla-t-il, faites votre travail. » On n'en tira rien de plus.

C'est ainsi donc que Holmes nous hâta de prendre la direction de ma maison où, après tout, un échantillon de l'œuvre machiavélique nous attendait.

À peine mettions-nous un pied à l'intérieur de ma propriété qu'une extraordinaire explosion accompagnée d'une impressionnante déflagration nous aveugla et projeta sur nous des débris et des gravats.

En effet, ma demeure venait de voler en éclats sous nos yeux ébahis. Pour plus précision, mon cabinet où avait été entreposé le fameux « paquet » de Holmes n'était plus que désolation. Avec un trou béant sur sa majeure partie, il va de soi que le reste de mon pavillon était inhabitable. Tout cela put être supportable si la chambre que je partageais avec ma femme ne se trouvait pas au-dessus de mon cabinet. Le souffle de l'explosion ayant détruit le bureau entraîna l'effondrement de ce qui fut au-dessus. Scotland Yard menée par Lestrade et moi-même restions stupéfaits devant la vision de dévastation devant nous. Holmes affichait l'air dépité d'un chasseur ayant laissé échappé sa proie.

Un peu revenu de ma surprise, je commençai à gronder, puis à franchement exprimer ma colère contre Holmes. Je l'accablai de tous les noms et l'invectivai aussi fort que me le permettait le choc.

Par chance, il n'y eut aucune victime à déplorer. Toutefois, jamais je ne fus à ce point furieux contre mon ami.

Tout ce qui me restait de Mary se consumait devant mes yeux, ma vie maritale, le doux souvenir d'une épouse aimante, d'une fille dévouée, et d'une mère qui aurait pu être idéale. La machine infernale avait détruit la majeure partie des murs, tandis que le feu, alimenté par les éléments inflammables, s'était chargé de tout parachever.

Tandis que je me perdais en insultes, Holmes, sans un mot d'excuse ni de compassion, me tourna le dos pour lancer des ordres à un Lestrade de plus en plus désemparé. Ces bougres étaient sur le départ.

Quand je l'apostrophai sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et l'endroit où il comptait partir ainsi, ce scélérat de Holmes m'expliqua le plus calmement du monde qu'il allait traquer les autres bombes de son ennemi dans tout Londres, qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre en lamentations et que l'on viendrait m'aider plus tard.

« Ma maison… mes affaires, Holmes ! » bredouillai-je.

« Vous avez encore des affaires à Baker Street. Vous reviendrez y vivre. Allons, ressaisissez-vous, Watson. Heureusement, cet individu n'a fait aucune victime, mais si on ne se hâte pas, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il se passera. »

« J'irai prendre mes affaires et je n'y vivrai pas, Holmes ! Ceci est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Être en votre compagnie est mortellement dangereux ! » fulminai-je, hors de moi, pouvant à peine me maîtriser. « Vous me l'avez retirée une seconde fois, espèce de scélérat ! »

« Il est compréhensible que vous soyez désemparé en ce moment, mais il y a plus urgent. Quand nous en aurons terminé, nous pourrons dîner ensemble. »

Décidant qu'il avait mieux à faire, il me laissa planté devant un champ de ruines encore fumantes.

-oooOooo-

Les semaines qui suivirent furent mouvementées, tant pour Holmes et les autorités que pour moi. Mes tracas de logement m'accaparaient tellement que je ne pus que suivre de loin en loin les évolutions de l'affaire de Holmes.

Après d'âpres recherches, je pus enfin me trouver une respectable petite pension de famille non loin de Barts, illustre _alma mater_ qui me recueillait à nouveau pour que je puisse provisoirement y exercer, dans l'attente d'une amélioration de ma situation.

À ce stade de mon récit, je pourrais vous décrire le profond désarroi qui me gagnait alors car il me semble le revivre encore une fois. Je récupérai les vestiges de mes effets de mon ancienne chambre à Baker Street, bien entendu, en l'absence du logicien et sous le regard attristé de Mrs Hudson.

Mes maigres émoluments partaient pour l'essentiel dans mon loyer et je me trouvais infligé d'une incommensurable culpabilité à m'être laissé, une fois de plus, berner par un Holmes purement désinvolte qui avait littéralement et délibérément réduit mon foyer en cendres.

Me disant que ma situation s'enlisait dans la monotonie, quel ne fut mon étonnement quand un lundi matin, le plus étrange des personnages demanda personnellement mes soins. Au premier regard, je reconnus un des innombrables déguisements de Holmes. Il devait sans doute s'ennuyer à présent que le criminel et ses plans étaient hors d'état de nuire.

Je le reçus courtoisement et l'écoutai babiller sur ses exploits, mais quand il vint à me demander vraiment très indirectement de revenir à l'appartement, je lui opposai un refus aussi ferme que catégorique.

Ainsi commença le bal des déguisements, le manège des personnages improbables qui me demandaient tous de les rejoindre à Baker Street, aux enquêtes, aux aventures. Ma réponse fut la même.

Cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps, mais les visites se firent de plus en plus rares, jusqu'à définitivement cesser, seulement un mois après leur début. Je ne pus profiter de ma tranquillité que trois semaines supplémentaires, car les désagréments arrivèrent avec un télégramme de Mrs Hudson qui me réclamait instamment : Sherlock Holmes se mourait.

-oooOooo-

N'écoutant que ma profonde inquiétude, avec tout de même un peu d'appréhension que cela pût être une mauvaise plaisanterie, j'accourus dans l'heure à l'endroit délaissé. Notre bien-aimée logeuse fut partagée entre soulagement et reproches en me revoyant, mais décida d'en faire abstraction et m'indiqua de monter constater l'état de Holmes par moi-même.

Ce qui me choqua en premier fut l'odeur abominable qui assaillit les narines dès l'entrée. Il s'agissait sans doute de toutes les expériences du logicien mélangées toutes ensemble avec en prime les effluves de sa négligence et de son enfermement.

Tout l'appartement était plongé dans une semi-obscurité encore plus lugubre que dans mes souvenirs. Quand les yeux arrivaient à s'accoutumer à la pénombre, on pouvait distinguer tous les objets hétéroclites qui formaient un désordre innommable dans chaque recoin.

Dans un endroit reculé, là où il y avait autrefois un canapé, je reconnus une forme roulée en boule. C'était Holmes entouré de cadavres de capsules de cocaïne, de tabac à pipe et d'autres détritus. Il était d'une maigreur et d'une pâleur mortelles et ses yeux restés ouverts et hagards fixaient le vide. Il ne réagit pas en me voyant, si toutefois il me voyait et ce n'est qu'en vérifiant ses pulsations que je sus qu'il était encore parmi les vivants, bien qu'il fut d'une température en dessous de la moyenne.

Pitoyable était le mot qui venait en premier à l'esprit en l'observant. Comment le grand Sherlock Holmes qui avait aisément fait trembler des royaumes pouvait être dans cet état de déchéance ? Je voulus me retenir mais la gifle monumentale que je lui infligeai sembla surgir de nulle part.

Le scélérat ne réagit même pas. S'il l'avait pu, il m'aurait lancé un regard vaguement amusé et aurait tranquillement repris ce qu'il faisait. Enfin si, il remua doucement les lèvres pour prononcer des mots inaudibles. En me penchant pour l'écouter, je ne pus saisir que quelques bribes, certainement issues de son délire :

« Vous ne… devinerez jamais… ce que j'ai pu déduire, Watson… enfin, si… peut-être… si vous utilisez votre tête et…. »

Le reste se perdit en sons incompréhensibles.

Ce fut le début de deux semaines d'une nouvelle sorte de calvaire. Mrs Hudson fut d'une aide inestimable et précieuse. Elle fut présente sans jamais poser de question. La sainte femme et moi-même nous relayions donc pour ramener à la vie un Holmes méconnaissable et remettre en ordre un appartement qui ressemblait à l'apocalypse.

S'agissant d'une personne moins extrême, cela aurait pu durer encore un mois, mais l'animal Holmes reprit des forces rapidement et commençait à refuser de se nourrir à nouveau. Nous arrivâmes très tôt aux batailles épiques du soir, car je le veillais toujours après mon travail.

Ce soir-là, le constat d'un retour du désordre m'annonça que mon travail à Baker Street était terminé. L'ayant sans doute deviné, il m'observa de l'air du Holmes préparant un tour pendable.

Il ouvrit les hostilités en critiquant ma présence, la comparant à une mère poule couvant son petit. Lorsque je lui répondis qu'il était un petit inconséquent suicidaire qui m'énervait particulièrement pendant son sevrage, il opéra un changement de stratégie et me demanda si je ne voulais pas me reposer car il aurait besoin de moi le lendemain pour une nouvelle enquête, enfin.

Assez interloqué, je répliquai qu'il fallait que je rentre à ma pension et qu'il ne me verrait plus dans les jours prochains.

« Ainsi, vous ne venez pas réinvestir votre chambre ? »

Son ton semblait légèrement ennuyé.

« Non, Holmes. J'ai mes raisons. Le fait que vous vous soyez pratiquement donné la mort en est une. » J'avais l'intention de rester inflexible.

« Ces derniers temps, votre sentiment dominant est visiblement la colère. Mais la question est contre qui, en réalité ? »

« Contre qui ? » m'écriai-je. « Mais contre vous, espèce de bougre de brigand ! Vous avez tout détruit ! Ma femme est morte une seconde fois à cause de vous ! »

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir, si vous êtes si en colère ? »

« Je suis médecin ! Il est vrai que je suis furieux contre vous, mais pas au point de vouloir votre mort ! »

« Vous êtes encore plus furieux contre vous-même. » déclara-t-il sentencieusement.

« Expliquez-vous. »

« Vous venez de vous rendre compte que vous seriez plus affligé de ma perte que vous ne l'êtes de celle de votre propre épouse. Vous vous détestez car vous ne ressentez pas autant de peine qu'il ne le faudrait, quand tout ce que vous possédiez d'elle fut emporté par cette explosion. Vous ne pouvez plus vous supporter car vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de me préférer à quiconque, ni tout le reste. » Il était sûr de son petit effet en énonçant tout cela.

« Comment osez-vous ?! » grondai-je, déjà prêt à lui faire ravaler sa fierté.

« Comme on le dit souvent, Watson : dites la vérité et vous serez libéré. » Il devenait ironique.

Il n'eut pas le temps de développer car mon poing atterrit sur sa pommette. Encore déconcerté, il n'eut pas non plus le temps d'anticiper mon corps s'abattre sur lui pour l'entraîner à terre. Et c'est entre plusieurs de mes coups qu'il réussit à articuler.

« Avouez-le. Vous m'agressez parce que j'ai raison. »

Bien sûr, j'étais trop aveuglé par la colère pour admettre quoi que ce fut. De plus, le rouer de coups était tellement jouissif, vu tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir.

Ce fut la première giclée de sang qui me ramena à la réalité. Je m'arrêtai et le scrutai comme si c'était la première fois.

Un point sur la situation s'imposait. Nous étions à Baker Street, dans le salon, Holmes dominé par un médecin fou, aveuglé par la colère. Il avait probablement raison sur tout, mais n'avait jamais répondu à aucun de mes coups et affichait une mine plutôt amusée.

Je me relevai et l'y aidai également. Ensuite, nous restâmes là, debout à nous observer en chien de faïence.

-oooOooo-

À ce moment précis, je ne sus si ce fut la tension qui régnait entre nous, ni le magnétisme qui émanait de lui, ni même l'excitation étrange que la vue du sang provoquait, je ne sus même pas si ce fut lui ou moi qui incitai le geste, mais le fait est qu'en un instant, je retrouvai mes lèvres férocement écrasées sur les siennes, que nos souffles s'emmêlèrent et que je ne répondis plus de mon corps.

C'est en ayant les lèvres réunies que nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre. Dire que ce fut agréable était un euphémisme.

En même temps, c'était prohibé. Grands dieux ! J'essayais de le repousser de toutes mes forces à présent, mais il avait la poigne puissante, ce félon ! Je sus qu'il avait toujours manœuvré pour arriver à ce moment précis et qu'il ne lâcherait rien.

Je fus fait comme un rat dans le piège d'un chat sournois et manipulateur. Notre échange pouvait se décrire à la fois comme une lutte et de rudes caresses. Pendant un moment, je fis tout mon possible pour me soustraire à son étreinte, et la minute suivante, je m'agrippais à lui comme à mon dernier souffle de vie.

Il était évident que tout cela était nouveau pour nous. Nos gestes étaient maladroits et contradictoires. Cependant, Dieu me pardonne, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : jamais cette passion dévorante ne m'avait happé du temps de mon épouse.

Nos vêtements eurent vite fait de se retrouver en lambeaux, nos mains calleuses et nos griffes explorant sans douceur nos peaux rougies et chauffées comme l'acier. Mon sang coulait telle la lave en fusion et mon cœur battait à mes tempes. Nos baisers étaient violents et fougueux. Nos dents s'entrechoquaient quand elles ne mordaient pas nos lèvres.

Holmes était tout et partout. Il était l'air que je respirais, son odeur de tabac, de musc et de cuir m'exaltait. Il était le nectar que je goûtais, la saveur métallique de son sang envahissait ma langue. Il était ma lumière, ses yeux profondément assombris par le désir étaient le phare qui me guidait dans toute cette euphorie.

Je l'avais dans la peau, mais j'étais attristé par le fait que ce ne fut pas le cas pour lui. Il était difficile de garder en tête que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour un Holmes qui s'ennuyait après des semaines d'inaction, quand celui-ci plongea dans mon cou pour mordre la peau délicate et y imprimer la trace de ses dents.

J'alternais la soumission et les moments de révolte, mais il s'accrochait et les sensations qu'il me fit découvrir me laissaient pantelant, ébahi, assujetti.

Je réagis avec surprise lorsqu'il s'empara de mon membre dressé et commença à le caresser. Cet homme était le diable. J'essayai de le repousser, mais il me mordit la lèvre. À présent, de sa main libre, il poursuivait ses outrages et caressait mon fondement. Me délaissant un instant il porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les lécher. Je n'émis qu'une très faible protestation, même en sachant ce qui suivait.

Il revint sur moi encore plus passionné et en palpant l'entrée de mon intimité. Je sentis ses doigts s'introduire en moi de façon moins hâtive que ne me laissaient penser tous nos gestes jusque là.

Quand il fit des mouvements en ciseaux, mon corps ne sut plus s'il devait se rebeller ou se plier à un tel traitement. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en décider car il ne me prépara pas longtemps. Déjà, il présenta une autre partie de son anatomie devant mon entrée.

Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, il glissa sa virilité en moi, pouce par pouce. Nous n'étions qu'un concert de sons et de sensations. Lui, grognant et soufflant, moi, haletant, gémissant et même criant un peu.

Je supposais que le temps d'avoir honte viendrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, mes muscles se contractaient autour de sa hampe enfoncée en moi. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, me laissant sans doute le temps de m'habituer à sa taille et à sa présence. Je sus alors qu'il faisait montre d'une prévenance infinie, sachant qu'il détestait patienter.

Je remuai donc les hanches pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait bouger. Déclarer que son intrusion fut douloureuse était loin de la vérité. Jamais mes mots ne pourraient décrire à quel point il me blessait et me plaisait à la fois. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant besoin d'une chose que vous saviez désastreuse ? Comment était-il possible que je ne puisse plus me passer d'une présence dont j'ignorais l'existence jusque là ?

Ses coups de reins étaient puissants et profonds, m'arrachant des cris à chaque fois. Son membre était ancré si profondément qu'il malmenait ma prostate, me faisant voir des étincelles. Des larmes involontaires ne tardèrent pas à jaillir de mes yeux, elles mêlaient douleur et plaisir et Holmes les recueillit avec sa langue, renforçant la sensualité du contexte.

Je vous l'accorde : avant ce récit, et probablement après, je décris Holmes comme un être glacial et désintéressé par la bagatelle, mais il faut me comprendre, mon objectivité est inexistante à ce sujet et je ne peux rien dévoiler sans me trahir. La réalité est que Holmes était doué et génial comme à son habitude dans tout ce qu'il faisait, y compris les relations charnelles.

Les frottements lascifs de nos corps nous rapprochaient inexorablement de la jouissance. Ce fut l'instant qu'il choisit pour s'arrêter.

Pris au dépourvu, j'ouvris mes yeux que je ne savais pas fermés, et le contemplai attentivement. Il sembla vouloir dire une chose, mais se ravisa.

Moi, prostré et dans l'attente, je ne pus qu'apercevoir une lueur fugace dans ses prunelles, une lueur que j'étais certain d'afficher durablement depuis toujours : une sorte d'adoration mêlée d'espoir, une chose absolument humiliante et romantique. Hélas, mes larmes me brouillaient un peu plus la vue à ce constat. Holmes était un être insensible qui venait de s'emparer de mon cœur et de faire voler ma raison en éclats.

Ce moment fut bref et parfait. Je me trouvais exactement là où je devais être au moment où je le devais. Malgré la douleur, l'interdit, l'incertitude, tout était parfait.

Holmes se ressaisit et s'acharna sur mon corps, redoublant de rythme et d'ardeur, prodiguant plus de plaisir, me faisant couler encore plus de larmes silencieuses. Je l'égratignai et le mordis comme jamais. Je tentais de l'arrêter et l'attirais plus profondément. J'étais l'incarnation du conflit interne.

Quelques instants supplémentaires suffirent pour me faire atteindre le plus fulgurant et prenant de tous les orgasmes. Nos corps étaient brûlants et fondaient l'un dans l'autre, j'oubliai de respirer, j'oubliai mon nom, et j'oubliai toute retenue. Mes spasmes étaient si puissants que mon dos heurtait violemment le matelas, mes muscles se tendaient presque jusqu'à rompre et mon sperme maculait abondamment nos torses. Je sus vaguement que Holmes jouit car je sentais son énorme sexe me remplir de longs jets brûlants et son corps se durcir sous mes doigts.

Le reste de mes souvenirs fut emporté par la brume, puis l'obscurité m'envahit.

Je dus perdre connaissance car lorsque je revins à moi, je pus constater que j'étais nettoyé, chaudement couvert et confortablement installé dans le lit de Holmes. L'homme se tenait devant la fenêtre, le regard errant au loin. Il dut sentir que je remuais parce qu'il se retourna pour me fixer d'un air indéchiffrable.

C'est en l'entendant gronder de sa voix la plus profonde que je sus qu'il s'agissait de colère contenue doublée de reproches.

« Vous avez lutté, Watson. Vous. Contre moi. »

« De toutes mes forces ! » m'écriai-je. « De quel droit avez-vous pu commettre cela ? »

« Vous parlez comme si vous n'en aviez pas adoré chaque minute. » me répondit-il narquois.

Je m'étranglai. Effectivement, j'avais… adoré.

« Vous en parlez comme si ça n'était rien. Nous risquons la prison, le déshonneur, la mort. » articulai-je difficilement.

« Vous et votre goût du dramatique ! » se moqua-t-il. « Nous risquons tout cela uniquement si on le découvre. Je ne serai pas celui qui en fera une annonce publique. » Holmes était clairement désinvolte.

Plus sérieusement, il reprit : « Watson, j'exige qu'à l'avenir, vous cessiez de résister. »

« Pardon ?! Vous envisagiez de prochaines fois ? Comment osez-vous ?! » Je suffoquai littéralement mes mots.

« Vous m'obligez à me répéter. Soit. L'autre jour, je vous ai dit que ma déduction était concluante. Vous vous êtes épris de moi et je me suis entiché de vous. Nous sommes… amoureux, Watson. Nous nous exprimerons nos sentiments et ce serait mieux si vous reveniez habiter ici, l'endroit auquel nous avons toujours appartenu. »

Il avait énoncé le tout avec aplomb et froideur, tel qu'il le faisait en donnant la solution de ses énigmes, persuadé d'être infaillible, ne pouvant souffrir aucune réfutation.

« Que voilà d'intéressantes affirmations. Je suis certain que vous n'avez pris aucun risque en considération. » grinçais-je sombrement.

« Lesquels, je vous prie ? » posa-t-il avec condescendance.

« Que l'on nous surprenne, que vous vous lassiez… » Au bout du second argument, je baissai les yeux, je me retrouvai déjà à court de risques. Mes craintes étaient justifiées, selon moi.

Je connaissais l'inconstance de l'animal. Il se détournait dédaigneusement des sujets qu'il jugeait inintéressants. J'osais à peine me l'imaginer, mais si Holmes décidait de me rejeter un jour, les conséquences funestes, dont ma mort, seraient inévitables.

Il se rapprocha de moi, toujours affublé de ce sourire moqueur.

« Je peux pratiquement entendre les rouages de votre cerveau fonctionner à vive allure, mon cher. »

Il se composa une mine plus grave : « L'un pour l'autre, nous sommes tout ce que nous avons. Vous tenez ma vie entre les mains et je n'aurais admis personne d'autre dans ce rôle, même si cela me trouble autant que vous. »

« Dans l'absolu, considérez bien ceci, Watson, et je ne le redirai pas : si vous refusez de vivre dans le péché avec moi, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous éliminer pour ensuite me tuer à doses élevées de cocaïne. Ou mieux encore : si vous essayez encore de me quitter, je vous attacherai au lit et je mettrai le feu à cette maison. »

Son visage était tout proche du mien, son souffle caressant et tentateur. Sherlock Holmes était le seul à pouvoir réussir ce tour de force : déclarer sa flamme en proférant des menaces de mort.

« Et si vous m'abandonnez, Holmes, votre propre frère ne reconnaîtra pas votre cadavre. » crânai-je pour faire bonne mesure.

Son regard changea. « Nous sommes entièrement du même avis. Nous pouvons avancer à présent. »

Il ponctua son assertion en s'emparant de mes lèvres. Je répondis à ses baisers. Puis, nous sombrâmes dans une luxure passionnée, fougueuse et possessive, jusqu'à échouer d'épuisement et de famine.

Depuis lors, nous menions un mode de vie que la société réprimerait, mais nous n'en avions cure. Holmes était tour à tour enthousiasmé par les enquêtes, maussade et, de façon surprenante, assez séducteur. Dans de réelles bonnes dispositions, il lui arrivait même de me murmurer lascivement qu'il pourrait se nourrir exclusivement de ma personne. Bien entendu, il s'ennuyait encore constamment, mais il le faisait en installant sa tête sur mes genoux.

Quant à votre humble serviteur, il était ridiculement amoureux et comblé.

Toute cette vie me tenait en haleine, éveillé et vivant. Le bonheur et les autres sentiments en moi étaient tels qu'il me devenait insupportable de ne pas les transcrire.

Tout cela étant dit, il est temps pour moi de poser ma plume pour aller provoquer mon amant terrible. Ma commande de traités asiatiques sur la médecine et le corps humain vient de me parvenir et je ne peux plus attendre d'expérimenter, à mon tour, plusieurs passages qui méritent largement que l'on s'y attarde.

**FIN**

-XXXxXXX-

**Notes de fin : **Gratitude et admiration infinies pour être arrivées jusqu'ici. À présent, une petite review pour dire à quel point c'était indigeste et supernul, s'il vous plaît ?

C'est juste au bout de la flèche…

l

l

V


End file.
